Règles des scripts de Final Fantasy
by Black Cat XD
Summary: OS écrit en collaboration avec nmfrter un soir ou nous étions fatiguées. Ce délire est devenu réalité.


Un délire écrit avec nmfrter à la suite du visionnement de ACC. On a même fait la mise en page ensemble!^^

À disclamer: ff et leurs conceptes appartiennent à Square Enix, quoiqu'on aimerait bien les avoir... s'il n'en veulent plus, nous sommes libres et disponibles!

**Règles des scripts selon final fantasy**

1- Ne pas insulter la mère des autres

2- Ne pas taper sur quelqu'un qui a des doigts d'enfant dans le nez

3- Même si tu as combattu toute la journée, tes cheveux resteront soyeux

4- Il y a toujours un flashback ou un message de l'au-delà pour te donner de la force

5- Plus tu es emo, plus tu es fort

6- Attention aux jeunes qui volent

7- Attention aux objets volants non identifiés

8- Attention aux hommes qui cachent des fillettes sous leur cape

9- La santé publique conseil de ne pas boire l'eau d'un lac ou repose un minimum d'un cadavre, cela peut causer des maladies physiques et mentales

10- Attention, les cratères sont souvent des refuges de crapules

11- Avis aux figurants : en cas d'attaque de monstres, nous vous prions de ne pas courir en rond tel des imbéciles et de dégager les zones de combat

12- Utilisez toujours la matéria de la bonne couleur afin de ne pas déchainer la fureur des fans

13- Si par terre tu te roules, sales devront être tes vêtements

14- Le héro doit avoir une scène avec de la lumière pour le mettre en valeur

15- Plus ta coupe de cheveux est étrange, plus tu es important

16- Ne pas frapper tes coéquipiers et ne pas briser leurs biens personnels

17- De boutons tu n'auras point et sexy tu seras

18- Lorsque tu trouveras l'objet de ta convoitise, un malheur t'arrivera

19- Le moment le plus attendu se doit d'être le plus court et d'arriver en dernier

20- Si tu dégoulines brun, c'est mauvais signe, rends-toi à l'hôpital

21- Avoir mal donne des pupilles verticales et des flashbacks étranges

22- Vérifiez vos freins de chaise roulante lorsque vous vous trouvez au bord du 13e étage avec quelqu'un qui ne vous veut pas de bien

23- Le grand méchant marchant dans le feu ne brûlera point

24- Moto 3x poids normal + épée poids humain + attaqué + rouler de côté + Monstres = Impossible!

25- En fait, tout homme avec des enfants paraîtra louche

26- Rouler avec une couverture sur une chaise roulante peut s'avérer dangereux si elle se prend dans une roue

27- Le héro doit laisser traîner des objets compromettant

28- Les gamins se font toujours enlever

29- Le héro se retrouve pratiquement toujours orphelin

30- Il faut qu'il y ait un personnage sombre et silencieux qui sait tout

31- La femme aux gros seins se fait obligatoirement tabasser par un type hyper musclé et faisant des bruits douteux

32- Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour faire réaliser au héro qu'il doit faire se qu'on attend de lui, bien que ce personnage n'ait pas nécessairement de crédibilité

33- Les grandes villes sont toujours grises, sales et froides, alors que l'environnement du héro se doit d'être un havre de paix coloré

34- Restez concentrés lorsque vous conduisez

35- Ne pas prendre de substance illicite : Mako is bad for you kids!

36- Les personnages principaux ont une arme démesurée et/ou peu maniable

37- Les cris peuvent être salutaires au héro

38- Ton doudou rouge viendra toujours te sauver

39- Les phs doivent contenir beaucoup d'air afin de faire plus d'effets lorsqu'ils tombent dans l'eau

40- La population doit s'occuper des enfants seulement lorsqu'ils sont utilisés par des hommes louches

41- Les gros monstres doivent détruire les bâtiments, c'est relaxant

42- Si ta mère tombe par terre, lèche-la

43- Les roux sont toujours drôles et servent à détendre l'atmosphère

44- Un dieu frappé peut fendiller

45- Peu importe la hauteur d'où tu tomberas, sur tes pied tu atterriras

46- La gravité est seulement pour les figurants

47- Rouler sur le plafond tu pourras avec ta moto

48- La manette de contrôle d'un hélicoptère est fonctionnel seulement lorsque rattaché à l'appareil

49- Un hélicoptère qui explose pigmente une situation

50- Les vilains aiment le feu, pas l'eau, elle les brûle

51- Serrer sa mère contre soi en criant ne la reconstituera point

52- Les antagonismes ne doivent jamais se regarder du même niveau

53- Serrer sa mère contre soi peut entrainer des changements hormonaux

54- Les bâtiments prendront feu, même s'il n'y a point de matière combustible

55- Même avec une aile, voler en ligne droite tu pourras

55- Les alliés du héro fêteront sa victoire en le laissant seul comme un gland

55- De tout cela, des parodies il y aura

**

Chloé : Rooouuuugeeee! Les matérias d'invocation sont roooouuuugeee!!!

Cat : Contaminatiiiiiiooooon!


End file.
